One Single Glance
by PolarZephyr
Summary: FE9, Crimea falls to Ashnard's might, but to Ike more than just the country was lost. Now he must try and lead an army to defeat the Daein occupation, but struggling with one blow after another, is it really possible? Unknown to him, Ashnard has one secret that may be his downfall.
1. Crimea Has Fallen

One Single Glance

 _It was on a cool, cloudy evening when Daein first struck. First came the roar of a wyvern, followed by hundreds more as they descended from the skies like hungry spectres, intent on devouring souls. The screams of the unfortunate came next, those too close or too foolhardy in the defense of their beloved Crimea were felled with ease. It was an unprovoked attack, although perhaps some would argue, myself included, that had our honourable King Ramon not been so trusting, and naive, that Melior would not have fallen that night._

 _Still, there was little to be done once the invasion had begun. The Crimean Army could indeed be more righteous and valiant, but as unmanned and off guard as they were, it was obvious how exactly this battle would fare. The wyvern riders did not attack the forces of Melior at first. Instead, they had focused on the helpless, the civilians of the capital, filling the streets with her citizens and causing great chaos. The Crimean soldiers were hampered by the bodies of the fallen, while the wyverns manoeuvred about with ease, picking off one hapless victim after the next._

Excerpt from _The Crimean Liberation by Tellius Tacticians_

Chapter One: Crimea Has Fallen

It was pure luck that they had discovered their countries fate. It had only been Ike's second mission with the Greil Mercenaries, and they had been headed north-west, in the direction of Melior. One of their reliable and trustworthy clients had informed them of bandits running amok, pillaging and capturing villages at their whim. The mercenaries had been dispatched by their leader and Ike's father, Greil, to investigate and to dispose of the bandits. Only once they had arrived, they realized that their client had forgotten to mention that the bandits were fully armoured and organized. In fact, they hadn't mentioned that they were not mere bandits at all.

"Hold the formation!" Ike heard Titania, their armoured paladin and most experienced warrior shout. "They must not-" she paused as she delivered a heavy blow to a soldier with her axe, her long red braid whipping behind her as her horse jumped over the fallen corpse. "They must not reach Rhys at all costs!"

The priest in question was standing behind him in the middle of the circle that the rest of the mercenaries had made around him. As their only healer, if he was killed then the rest would most likely follow after him. A woman stood next to him, cowering with each clash of weapons. They had found her being chased by the soldiers they were now fighting, kicking and screaming for help.

To his left Boyd grunted as a lance buried itself in his shoulder, and Rhys quickly lifted his staff to heal the injury. The fighter quickly recovered, swinging his axe with wild abandon and somehow managing to defeat his foe. He quickly retrieved his weapon from the body before falling back into formation, keeping a wary eye on a nearby myrmidon.

"What are Daein soldiers doing in Crimea?" He questioned before readying his axe as the sword user crept closer.

"Now is not the time for that, Boyd." His brother Oscar answered him. The usually calm knight had a look of stress as he manoeuvred his horse away from an archer firing at him. He returned quickly, stabbing another rider who was charging towards Ike. "Though I imagine that it can't be anything good."

"Thanks, Oscar!" Ike yelled over the sounds of battle, bringing his sword up in defense as the archer turned his target onto him instead.

Rhys healed yet another wound that Boyd had acquired. "Please be careful!"

"I'm trying!" was the response. "Goddess, there's so many of them..."

Ike cringed as an arrow whipped past his head. "Titania, do you think we can make it to the trees for some cover?" He dodged another arrow and plunged his sword into a soldier who was trying to sneak up on him whilst he was distracted.

The redhead dispatched another soldier with ease before quickly surveying the battlefield. "I think so. Oscar, you make a path. Boyd and Ike can follow afterwards and guard Rhys and the woman. I'll guard your backs, now move out!"

Oscar immediately charged forward, striking out at anyone within his range and finally felling the archer who had been bothering them. Ike rushed after him with Boyd not far away, Rhys and his companion running between the two of them. The sounds of screams and ringing metal came from behind as Titania covered their retreat until she also directed her horse to follow them. They then had a few seconds to recover before the onslaught began once again. Only this time the mercenaries could now focus on attack, instead of desperately trying to fend off their enemies.

Such a large force of soldiers couldn't manoeuvre well within the forest. Instead they could only send in small groups who were able to be picked off by Ike and Boyd, who were able to move freely around the trees, unburdened by heavy armour or a mount. Any who were lucky enough to get past them were met with the impenetrable wall that was Titania. Oscar occasionally rushed out of hiding to fell an enemy who had a long ranged weapon, before retreating back into cover.

It only took a short while before the soldiers of Daein were defeated. The few who had escaped death choose instead to run, Ike assumed to report to a superior about what had occurred. He looked out across the field that they had waged battle upon. Several bodies now decorated the expanse of grass, many of whom had been felled by Ike himself. He couldn't help but feel a little sick.

A sudden clap on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. "Alright there?" Boyd asked wearily.

"I think so." Ike ran a hand through his blue hair in exhaustion. "Just wasn't expecting... this."

Boyd groaned. "I know what you mean. No one was expecting Daein here, of all places." He scowled and kicked a nearby body.

Humming in response, Ike looked around and saw Titania and Rhys talking to the woman they had saved. They were too far away to hear exactly what was being said, but it wasn't hard to notice the horrified expressions on their faces. He swallowed, suddenly feeling apprehensive. He looked back to Boyd to see that the fighter had also noticed. They both glanced at Oscar who until now had been tending to both his and Titania's horses. The knight looked grim, and the feeling worsened into dread.

"Seems like bad news," Boyd grumbled.

Ike hesitated. "Let's go and ask him what's going on."

Together they walked over to the knight, who was standing close enough to the three to hear what they had been talking about, but far enough away to not be considered part of the conversation. "Oscar?" Ike asked cautiously, "has something happened?"

A tired nod. "You wouldn't believe it." He said despondently.

"...Well?" Boyd also visibly wavered, which brought Ike a small comfort that he wasn't the only uncertain one.

Only it wasn't Oscar who replied, but the woman.

"Crimea," she spoke in a quivering voice, eyes welling with tears, "has fallen." At his uncomprehending look, she continued. "The capital, Melior, was besieged by Daein's army four days ago." She bowed her head, emerald hair obscuring her face. "The was a battle, but we... were defeated."

"No way..." Ike heard Boyd breathe behind him, but that wasn't what his mind had now focused on.

"Soren was studying in Melior." The words sounded distant, despite him knowing that he was the one who had spoken them.

"Oh Goddess..." Rhys covered his mouth, his face pallid. "I had forgotten about that." Both Oscar and Boyd let out a harsh breath. Titania's expression became pained as she bit her lip.

"One of your group was in Melior?" the woman lifted her head, looking sorrowful.

"Yes! His name's Soren, he's a Wind Mage who was studying to become a-" Ike suddenly felt cold as he remembered. "...He was due back home in a month." He turned towards the woman, desperate with hope. "Do you think he could of made it out? Do you know-"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off with a choked gasp. "Daein... Ashnard... They spared no one. I'm sorry!" She covered her face as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

AN: I'm curious, was anyone expecting that? I was wondering about what would happen if Soren wasn't there to help things along. But I'm afraid this isn't going to go into much detail about that, since I have something else planned instead... I'm aiming for four chapters in total, so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to get the rest out. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. As the Waves

One Single Glance

 _Eventually the Pegasus Knights were deployed to fend off Daein's Dracoknights. They flew with great speed straight into the heart of the enemy, the neighs of the winged horses and battle cries of their riders filled the air with noise. Soon bodies, man and beast alike, fell from the skies in number. They landed with an almighty crash, destroying buildings and causing yet more panic and mayhem. People would look to the skies in desperate hope not to be crushed, only to find themselves instead impaled upon a lance._

 _As the skies were swarmed in chaotic battle, Daein had next brought forth their cavalry. They were met with Crimea's own, Duke Renning had finally organized a counter force to lead against the enemy invaders. Hooves met the ground loudly, almost drowned out by the clash of weapons and screams of the dying. The mounted knights turned in their saddles, delivering blow after blow to all who were within reach. Their steeds ran down blood soaked streets, trampling any who were beneath them._

Excerpt from _The Crimean Liberation by Tellius Tacticians_

Chapter Two: As the Waves

"Ike, are you listening to me?"

"Yes," he replied moodily.

"Then can you repeat what I have just said?"

He didn't answer, crossing his arms and staring at the wall. Soren sighed and stopped his work, releasing his quill to turn in his chair and stare at Ike. In the light of the flickering candle his eyes glowed, seemingly with a fire of their own. There was silence for a few moments, as Ike couldn't think what to say and Soren was prone to not speaking at all.

"I don't agree with this." Ike eventually spoke, looking at his friend.

Soren was not impressed. "And as I have said multiple times, it will be more beneficial for the company."

"I know that," Ike looked away. "But..." he bit his lip, trying to find the words, "it will be different."

"No more so than usual." Soren turned away from Ike, picking up his quill and scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "I doubt that you shall even notice I am gone."

"Of course I will!" He burst out, and Soren froze in his work. "Er, I mean I always notice when you're not there. You're my friend, after all."

This time it was Ike who looked to Soren, and Soren who refused to meet his gaze. Ike watched as nimble fingers began to write once more, albeit falteringly. Those hands were always working, whether it be on the mundane day to day chores or flicking through a spellbook in the midst of training. Oftentimes it was to keep occupied, but on occasions like this, Ike knew that the mage was searching for words. To ever be able to have a conversation with Soren, patience was needed. And Ike always had patience for Soren.

Sure enough, a response came. "I... I also think of you as a friend." Soren cleared his throat, and leaned further over his papers. It sounded incredibly awkward, and so Soren-like, that Ike grinned.

Apparently sensing his mirth, Soren glared at him from over his shoulder.

"What?" Ike asked innocently. "I wasn't even doing anything this time."

"Indeed," was the icy reply. "You are doing nothing, so why don't you find something to do?" Something somewhere else was left unsaid.

By this point, most people would have walked out. Perhaps after exchanging insults or bursting into tears. Ike, however, could see the subtle tells of Soren that many people, if not everyone, missed. The way he was still slightly hunched over his desk like he was shielding himself. How his hand was gripping the quill loosely, his fist not even clenched as he was prone to doing when truly angered. Most telling of all were his eyes. For while Soren's voice was harsh, his eyes conveyed nothing but resignation.

Smiling softly, Ike walked over and rested his hand on Soren's shoulder. The body beneath his palm stiffened, but Ike waited, and slowly the tension left. He leaned forwards as the mage leaned back, and looked over what Soren had been documenting. It didn't make much sense, and once again Ike was reminded of how Soren wouldn't be here to help him whenever he needed help understanding something.

"Should you be working so hard before you leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"The more reason why I should." Soren's eyes narrowed as he once again continued writing. "I will not be available to insure that everything is completed correctly, after all. Although I'm certain Commander Greil will have no problems in my absence."

"Like the time when you visited the nearby library, and Gatrie used our funds to try and woo that lady?"

"Yes."

Ike chuckled. "You were so mad when you got back, you actually threw your book at him!" Soren said nothing, but his pursed lips gave everything away.

Patting him on the back, Ike moved away to lean against the desk. "Really though, it's the middle of the night. Don't you have to be up early in the morning?" He couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I have already packed." Soren stated. "And it is more important to finish these documents before I retire."

"Already packed, huh?" Ike mused. "Doesn't surprise me, honestly."

"Believe me or not, it is quite normal to prepare for a journey the day before you must travel." Soren spoke dryly, his mouth twitching at the corners.

"You know what I meant..." The twitch grew bigger.

They were silent for a moment,, both of them watching Soren's quill move across the parchment, the soft scratching being the only noise that filled the room apart from their breathing. Many thoughts were going through Ike's mind, about what the future would bring in the following months. Soren gave no indication on what his own may be, focusing entirely on what was before him. He pushed a strand of his hair away from his face as he worked, tucking it neatly behind his ear. His hair blended in with the shadows of the room, seeming to vanish into the blackness along with the robes he was wearing, and suddenly Ike got a foreboding feeling. Like if he didn't reach out to Soren right now, that he would be lost in the darkness.

"You'll come back right?"

Soren's head snapped up at the question. "Ike?"

"I know we don't have much to offer here," he began, "and I bet you'll get lots of offers from people in Melior once they realize how smart you are, and..." he hesitated. "You won't leave us?"

Soren just stared at him intensely.

"Of course, not that you shouldn't stay there," Ike rambled on, "if you want to. If you wanted to stay, you should. There's a huge library with lots of books, you said, right? You'd enjoy it, I know, so if you wanted to... no-one would be mad... we all just want what's best for you-"

"I won't!" Ike was shocked silent, since he had never heard Soren use that desperate tone before.

He just stared dumbly, mouth wide open as Soren grimaced as he released his hold on the now broken quill.

"So-Soren?" he managed to stutter out.

"I won't leave you." Soren sounded calmer, but there was still something else hidden in his words. "I never will."

It took awhile for Ike to process. "You won't?"

"No."

"Really?"

Soren's eyes drifted over to meet his own uncertainly. "Nothing could ever make me leave your side." He spoke quietly, as if revealing a long kept secret.

"Ike, are you listening to me?"

He was startled out of his memories by the voice. There was a huff, before a finger poked him on the arm. Turning to meet the person who was talking to him, he saw his sister. She had one hand on her hip, with the other still insistently prodding him.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. There was a pause. "Did you need me for something?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I was asking if you had seen Volke. It's time to eat but no-one knows where he is."

"Sorry," he apologized again. "I haven't seen him. Haven't really been paying much attention, to be honest."

Mist hummed. Ike turned back to the ocean, watching the waves rise and fall. It made him think of his father, who had been so strong and invincible, but who had fallen as easily as a new recruit. Reminded him of Soren, who was quick and clever, with so much potential, and yet...

"You've been distant lately." Mist's voice surprised him again. Instead of leaving, she had taken to staring at the waves alongside him. He wondered if she also could see the resemblance to their father and friend.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. After a few deep breaths, she tried once more.

"Are you thinking... about what happened to Father?" her voice cracked on the last word.

He closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

They said nothing more for awhile. The waves filled the emptiness, rushing at the boat and crashing against themselves. The noise reverberated in his mind, growing stronger and stronger with each second until he imagined that he could taste them on his lips, flowing down his throat, pulling him deeper and deeper into their murky depths. It felt like drowning, not on water, but instead the responsibility of a lost cause, knowing that one failure would doom everyone.

For his entire life, his only goal was to be as strong as his father. He had worked towards that goal everyday, swinging his sword for nothing else than the recognition that he was indeed his father's son. How he led his father's company towards a war with a nation that had destroyed their country. Him, a simple mercenary who had woefully little combat experience, who used to trip over sacks of rice and who couldn't even save his own father from death. How was someone so weak, so clumsy and unprepared, expected to take Crimea away from Daein?

"I miss him..." Mist sniffed.

"Me too..."

"Everything is going wrong!" Her voice wobbled as she spoke. "Father wasn't supposed to die! Shinon and Gatrie weren't supposed to leave us, Daein wasn't supposed to attack... Soren was supposed to come back home..."

He gripped the ship's rails, knuckles going white from the force.

"I'm scared..." her voice was small.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "...Me too," he admitted. "But there's nothing we can do now but press forwards."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I can't bear the thought that we might lose someone else," she cried, muffled from speaking into his clothes. "I don't want any more people to die!"

"I know, I know..." he quickly brushed his hand through her hair. "But I think that as long as we have each other, as long as we all work together and support one another, that we can get through this."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

Staring at the waves, he convinced himself that was the truth.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone, hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry it took longer than I expected... Had trouble thinking of how to start it. I'm on a roll now though, so should (hopefully) be finished by the end of the week... maybe. Also, just to make clear, there will be no pairings in this, apart from those that are already canon. Hope you all enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
